one_tree_hill_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sawyer Scott
Sawyer Brooke Scott is a graduate of Tree Hill High School, having transferred there at the start of her junior year and taking time off during her senior year. Sawyer along with Brooke, Victoria, Haley, and Kylie are arguably the most the developed female characters in the entire series. Sawyer is a main character and main protagonist in The Next Generation, a main character and supporting protagonist in The Originals, and a main character and protagonist in Legacies. Sawyer is initially portrayed as an isolated and somewhat rebellious teenager that marched to the beat of her own drum, like her mother. With all the time she spent by herself before the series, she found a passion for singing and songwriting with that passion resonating with her peers and brought down her walls. Her other passion when she and her family moved back to Tree Hill, initially, was to be popular in high school and to be noticed by what she thought was her soulmate. However she quickly grew out of it before she actually did meet her soulmate in Logan Evans. Sawyer is best friends with Brooke Keller, Haley Baker, the late Madison Landry, Kelsey Evans, Mikayla Baines, Gwen WestGwen West, Audrey Michaels, former enemy Amber Swift and husband Logan Evans. She has really close relationships with Elliot McFadden, Andre Fields, Jackson ScottJackson Scott, Victoria Crawford, and Elijah Fields. Her additional friends include She is portrayed by Aly Michalka. Character History Season 1 In Pilot, Sawyer shows up to the Tree Hill High reunion with her family, and is immediately bored as she doesn't know anyone there. She, however, makes an impact on Logan Evans, as he comes up to ask her to dance and introduces himself to her. She says yes to dance, and they start talking. He asks her if she's from around here, and she says that her family just moved back to Tree Hill and she's starting school at Tree High Hill tomorrow. She asks him if he thinks it'll be hard for her to make friends. They continue to talk until Elizabeth tells her that they are leaving. He tells her that she has at least one friend in him if she doesn't make anymore. She thanks him for the dance and says she'll see him around and leaves the dance. In Checkmate, Sawyer is seen as her brother Jimmy is helping Sarah Evans pick up her stuff. She then asks him what that was about but he doesn't answer. She walks away eyeing Sarah and Vivian but doesn't say anything, keeping her thoughts to herself. In Family Politics (1), Sawyer shows up to school and runs into Logan. He asks how she is adjusting to the school and he says it's easier knowing she has a friend and smiles at him. She gets an invitation a party by Logan from Davis as he says Logan can bring a plus one. After Lucas calls her and tells her she has to hang with her cousins, she informs Logan that she can't make the party. Logan tells her that his parents said that he has to do the same thing. They agree to meet at the Scott's and hangout instead of hanging with Nina, Kieran and Jackson. In Family Politics (2), Sawyer is shown looking at the Nastygram page created by Octavia and Lily about the Evans' family. She immediately goes to look for Logan to make sure he is okay. She then is shown eating lunch with him when Jude tells him that his sisters are in a fight. Sawyer tells Logan to go help them and she'll see him after. In There Goes The Neighborhood, Sawyer is seen with Brooke and Madison entering the party at the Baker's, where she is greeted by Logan. He asks her to dance and she says yes, but things turn chaotic when the fighting starts. Sawyer looks on as her brother Keith is fighting Andy. She goes home with her family and says bye to Logan. In Crush, Sawyer and Taylor are seen teasing Elizabeth about being late for school. Sawyer tells Elizabeth to hurry up cause she's driving to school with or without in 10 minutes. She laughs as Elizabeth gets in the car and drives her sisters to school. In Under Pressure (1), Sawyer is shown looking at the graffiti in the gym before cheer tryouts and questions Brooke's leadership towards the squad. She tells Brooke that she doesn't control her and walks away. Next, Sawyer sees Lily and Octavia getting hazed by Brooke and the cheer squad, and tells them to stop. Sawyer tells Brooke that they are her family and she'll do anything if she stops. Brooke tells her that is exactly what she needed from Sawyer as she wanted Sawyer to join the team all along. She is surprised that Brooke used such underhanded tactics but accepts her offer to join the squad on two conditions. She says that they stop hazing people and that she gets to become captain when or if Brooke leaves the squad. Brooke says it's a deal and they shake hands. Lily and Octavia start laughing as they were in on Brooke's plan from the start and they wanted to see Sawyer show the same loyalty to the team as she did to her own family. Sawyer sarcastically calls them bitches but laughs as they walk down the hall together. In Under Pressure (2), Sawyer along with Brooke and Madison gives a couple of their cheerleading uniforms to Kevin and Chris as they want to apologize to the Evans for Lily and Octavia. She tells Octavia that they are doing it for them and decides to watch the show. In Turn Up, Sawyer is shown standing next to Logan when Milo is explaining to him and Hunter that the Hargrove's want revenge on them. As he walks away Sawyer tells them Milo is lying, but Logan and Hunter take it to heart as they realize that Chuck, Milo, and Melissa are trying to play them. In Night is Young (1), Sawyer is shown dancing with Logan at the party, but is one of the only people to try and stop the fight between Jackson and Chuck. She drags Brooke away so she doesn't get hurt and looks to Logan to stop the fight. Sawyer sees Logan on the ground after getting elbowed by Chuck. In Night is Young (2), Sawyer and Logan are sitting on bench at school discussing the previous night's events. Sawyer tells him that they should do nothing when it comes to choosing whose side to be on cause it will only make things worse. She cresses the bruise on his face and smiles at him. She says that at least they have each other, to which he says that he has feelings for her. She asks him what took him so long to say anything, and he explained that he's not very good at expressing his emotions. She sarcastically tells him to ask her out before she changes her mind about falling for him. He asks her out and she says yes while smiling. They go off with their fingers laced to plan their first date. In Who We Are, Sawyer is shown in class looking at Taylor and Milo getting along. Logan walks in and sits next to her asking her if everything is alright. He questions whether she wants to go out with him and she tells him that he's stuck with her sweetie. She tells him that she wants to protect her sister from Milo but after seeing him with Elliot, Lucas and Hunter, she continues to dig. Sawyer pulls Elliot aside and asks him to make sure that Milo doesn't hurt her sister. Elliot questions his loyalty to her, but she tells him that she sees the way he looks at Haley. He rebuffs at first but gives in tells Sawyer that he likes Haley, and Sawyer says she can help him if he helps her. In Love Game, Sawyer is seen talking to Elliot about their deal regarding Haley. She tells Elliot that she wouldn't budge, but in reality, Haley tells Sawyer that it is very cute and sweet that Elliot is trying to learn things about her. Next, she is seen with Logan as he is trying to calm Elliot down before confronting Jamie and the Ravens. In Obstacles (1), Sawyer is shown driving Milo and Taylor to their uncle Nathan's house, while she is on the phone with Logan, who is driving Sarah and Vivian to the same house. Sawyer and Logan meet up and tease them by telling the kids to have fun, but not too much fun. In Obstacles (2), Sawyer is seen talking to Haley, Madison, Kelsey, and Brooke before the game about their routine. She is also seen looking at Logan and Sarah, while they secretly talk. After their routine, Sawyer sits on the floor of the gym with her team and is surprised to see Logan walk onto the court. She is smiling at him as he is wearing a basketball jersey. He waves at her and tells her to come up to him. He tells her that he did this grand gesture because he is falling in love with her, much to her enjoyment. She tells him she loves him too and they kiss in front of everyone. Logan wins the game with a final shot as Sawyer cheers him on. Season 2 In New Beginnings(1), Sawyer is seen holding Logan's hand as new students Amber Swift and Pearce Ford come up and introduce themselves. Sawyer tells her that it is nice to meet them and she hopes to see them around. When Haley, Elizabeth and Matthew walk up to them and ask what that was about, Logan tells them that they are new students from down the road visiting Tree Hill High. Sawyer says that she doesn't trust them, but Logan tells her to give them the benefit of the doubt. In New Beginnings(2), Sawyer is shown confronting the newly christened Bling Ring along with Logan, Madison, and Jamie. Her suspicions about the new school and students is proven right as the group starts making trouble. In Close To Me, Sawyer is shown at Chuck's party with Logan, Brooke, Madison, Jamie, and Haley. After Calvin breaks his arm trying to fight Andre, Sawyer immediately calls Lucas and tells him what happened. She then says goodbye to Logan as she drives her siblings home. In Relax, Sawyer is shown waking up a phone call from Logan and he says good morning beautiful. She tells him that she has to get ready for school and she'll him later. Sawyer finds Logan outside of the school talking to Elliot. She takes his hand and they walk inside but sees Chad and Kelly out of the corner of her eye and stops him from walking. She thanks Jamie and Madison for stepping in to ease the tension. Sawyer goes to Logan after hearing that the Bling Ring went after their siblings and she wants to take them down. During gym, Elizabeth and Taylor are being bothered by Rose, Amber and Kimberly leading Sawyer to get involved. She tells them to never mess with her family again or they will have a problem. Rose, taking exception to the comment, punches Sawyer in the face surprising her. Logan intervenes and pulls Sawyer off Rose as everyone watches in awe of the fight. When they are far enough away, Logan tells her the coast is clear and she starts smiling. She kisses Logan and thanks him for loving her, to which he says it is his pleasure. In Turning Point, Sawyer is shown practicing her cheerleading routines with Haley while Brooke walks into the gym. Sawyer questions where Brooke's head has been the past couple of weeks, but Brooke scoffs her off. She looks on as Jackson walks into the gym looking for Brooke to talk. In Start Me Up, She is shown confronting Kimberly, Emma and Sidney along with Taylor and Elizabeth after they humiliate Keith. Sawyer calls them bitches and tells them that no one disrespects her family. Kimberly gets into Sawyer's face and tells her to do something about it. In 99 Problems(1), Sawyer shown consoling both of her sister after the terrible days they had. Elizabeth tells her that someone spread personal information about her relationship with Matthew but doesn't know who. Taylor then walks in and tells them that she saw Noah in school today and is frightened that he will come after her. The Scott sisters then sit together and watch a movie. In 99 Problems(2), Sawyer is shown getting asked to the dance by Logan and happily accepting his offer. They arrive to the dance and everyone congratulates her on a job well done with setting up the dance. She and Logan then slow dance. In Down the Hole, Sawyer is seen reacting to the discovery that Hunter and Kieran were taken as bait by the Bling Ring. She then asks Logan what they are going to do as they surrounded by Jamie, Madison, Andre, Elliot, Haley and Lauren. He says that they are going to start a war and causing her to slyly smile. Appearances * Pilot * Checkmate * Family Politics(1) * Family Politics(2) * There Goes the Neighborhood * Crush * Under Pressure(1) * Under Pressure(2) * Turn Up * Night is Young(1) * Night is Young(2) * Who We Are * Love Game * Obstacles(1) * Obstacles(2) Trivia * Counting only The Next Generation, Sawyer is one of characters to appear in more than 200 episodes. ** The others are Brooke Keller, Jackson Scott, Logan Evans, Elliot McFadden, Haley Baker, and Amber Swift. * In The Next Generation, Sawyer is the last character shown on-screen in the series after Logan Evans. * Sawyer has been in the most female fights in the series after Kelly Northwest. * Sawyer is one of eleven characters to have interacted with every other character in the series. The others are Brooke Keller, Lydia Scott, Jackson Scott, Logan Evans, Elliot McFadden, Andre Fields, Haley Baker, Amber Swift, Kylie Batter, and Debby Marsh. * In the Originals it is revealed that Sawyer and Logan have moved into Lucas and Peyton's old house. * Sawyer's relationship with Logan is the longest standing relationship in the entire series, spanning over 450 episodes. * She has a tattoo of Logan's name after they get married during the time jump. * * Her friendship with Haley and Brooke resembles her mother's friendships with Brooke Baker and Haley Scott. * She is the third character to get a record deal. The first was Jeremy, the second was Melissa, the fourth was Andy, and the fifth was Victoria. * Sawyer is one of character to be a main character throughout the entire series. The others are Logan Evans, Brooke Keller, Jackson Scott, Elliot McFadden, Haley Baker. * * Sawyer is one of four characters to appear in every episode throughout the entire series. The others are Logan Evans, Brooke Keller, and Jackson Scott. * * *